My Little Snowflake
by Midnight Wallflower
Summary: Two damaged and broken souls. She, a damaged girl who used to rule a town and thought she was perfect. He, a broken boy who has been through a lot and has a bad reputation. Two mates meet in an unexpected way. Just when she is about to jump and loose all hope, love comes sweeping in. "Don't do it." He begged. "My Little Snowflake, don't do it." AU/AH.


A/N: Hey Guys! So no, this is **not **a sad story. Well, not that sad anyways, it has a happy ending though! I really hope you like this :) My first language is spanish so I'm very sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

My Little Snowflake

_because i still think back to the first time you called me with nothing to say_  
_that morning you were more than just my friend and we both noticed something had changed_  
_you drove to your parents house and we talked about everything_  
_we talked about how much it sucked, but no matter what, we had to remain nothing._  
_and in that deafening silence_  
_i asked if i could still call you my snowflake_  
_and you said okay_

* * *

A snowflake; a beautiful white snowflake. Usually snowflakes and deformed in real life, but blue and even purple in cartoons. But not this one, this one was a white well-shaped snowflake, in other words, perfect. A snowflake, standing in the palm of her pale cold hand, which was covered by a baby blue glove. She was holding a snowflake, below the cold 28.400ºF she was in. She didn't cared how cold it was though, she had only one thought in her mind, one simple thought that had led her here and made her stay. The one thought that changed her entire life in the blink of an eye, ruined her, and made her the woman she is now. Death, that was the thought. Death had took her life away, leaving her in ruins, left her behind like an old friend that she would see sometime soon. What she didn't count in was that it would be so soon it would be this moment. Standing on the top of a ginormous wall outside the beautiful city of New York wasn't the best way to end your life, but Elena Gilbert had no other idea in mind. She was ready to jump, the last string attached to her life was going to be broken; that string was living. Every other string such as love, friendship, faith, and hope were broken and gone, nowhere to be found. She had tried to find them for many, many years, but they were either really well hidden, or they were gone forever. The only way to know is to face reality, the hardest thing to do in life, better said than done, right? So that's what she did, faced reality, but reality welcomed her with cruelty, poor and horrific cruelty. Welcomed her with not one but three words, three simple works that broke her: My Little Snowflake.

She never really planned of ending her life like this: alone. She never usually thought of how she would die, but when she did, she though of being surrounded by people. People that cared for her and loved her. She planned on having a beautiful baby daughter, and that she would be standing by her side. She planned on having a handsome and good man as a husband, to be holding her hand and kissing her for the last time. She planned on having all of her dreams done and gone, experience life.

Life; life is a strange word. 4 simple words, one simple meaning, hard to succeed. Most teenagers fail in the last part, falling into the world of teenage drama. Or most likely, suicide. Being a teenager isn't easy, it sure is fun, the best ages of your entire life, but sometimes you just want to grow up, tired of being young and immature. Trying to escape high school and go to a great college, graduate with good grades and see where life leads you. But it's hard to graduate high school when you can barely focus on study and keeping the good grades. She never thought she would be one of those people, those type of girls. Those type that you see in a creepy alley smoking, talking about My Chemical Romance and with shirts with long-sleeves, hoping to cover their scars they've collected. She never thought she would be that type of girl, she never really did. Her life was perfect at the start of high school: good grades, cute and popular boyfriend, cheerleader, beautiful, being the wanted girl, and with a perfect family who adore her. She was Mystic Falls' golden girl, sweetheart and Queen Bee of its local high school. Where did that strong and beautiful girl go? The question has no answer, because she has no idea.

How did everything went wrong? Was it because she broke up with her boyfriend? Was it because she quit cheerleading and going out on Friday nights? Was it because she no longer felt confident? The only truth and answer to those questions is that it wasn't entirely her fault. Her mother died in an airplane accident when she went out to work. Her father was devastated and started drinking and beating Elena, blaming her for her mother's death when she had nothing to do with it. It only was until she met Damon Salvatore and his gang. Oh boy. It was her biggest mistake to befriend that gang. The type of people Elena always looked with a disgusted face, ignored them and criticize them, were now her best friends. They all had problems of their own, most of them bigger than Elena's, but they were still big. They smoke and drank a lot, and of course, cutting. Even though they obviously needed help, they were amazing friends, they always cared for her and never encouraged her into drugs or cigarettes if she didn't wanted to. She closed her eyes at the thought of that memory.

_"Oh, shut up, Mason." Vicki Donovan said, punching playfully Mason's arm when he mentioned Tyler's name._

_Mason smirked. "Oh, come on, Donovan, we all know of your little crush on him..." We all made sounds and whistles at Vicki, who blushed furiously._

_Tyler Lockwood, the captain of the football team at Eastern University and son of the mayor back at out hometown, Mystic Falls. Tyler is considered one of the most handsome and jerk guys, but Vicki's opinion is different, since her brother and also my ex, Matt Donovan, it's his best friend. Back when I dated Matt, I used to hang out a lot with Tyler, and if I know something about him is that he is a jerk and it's never gonna change. Vicki and Tyler used to be best friends too back in elementary school, but then Tyler became popular and ignored Vicki._

_I wrapped my arm around Vicki's shoulder, who hid her face on my shoulder, obviously embarrassed. She thought that because she had three piercings in her ears, one in her belly, and pink highlights on her beautiful wavy hair Tyler would never take her seriously. He thought we were a group of creepy guys. "Hey, Vicks, it's okay to have a crush. Don't forget I dated Ken Boy" I winked at her and she smiled shyly._

_We always put pet names to our ''enemies'', which were the popular guys. They consisted of Matt Donovan, Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, the Pierce sisters, Katherine and Tatia, Klaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett, and many more people, but they were the leaders._

_"Yeah, Vicki, it's alright." Damon Salvatore, the leader of the gang, said. That's what I loved about this gang, there were no judgements about anything. Moving on to Damon, I've been in love with him since found me with cuts in my arms and all alone in an empty alley. He took me to the gang's apartment and he introduced me as a new member. I think I like him too, but I don't know._

_"Vicki, that Wolf boy isn't worth it, but I don't judge, it's alright if you like him. If you are sure, then I approve." Caroline Forbes, my only best friend since birth cheered to Vicki, who smiled. Caroline was a beautiful blonde girl with purple highlights at the tips of her beautiful hair. She had pale skin and beautiful blue baby eyes, she had tons of black eyeliner and just a few coats of mascara. She always wore lace bra's and tank tops, also shorts or skirts. It was scary how Caroline could be so sweet and innocent, but at the same time rebel and dangerous. Caroline is daughter of the sheriff back at Mystic Falls. She used to be head cheerleader and organizer of every event that occurred at school, but all of that changed when her father left her and her mother. Liz became depressive and spent tons of hours at work, she barely saw Caroline. Short time later, her mother was in the hospital and then when she got better, she left her alone, which killed Caroline. She became depressive and started cutting, just when my problems were just arising._

_Caroline was smoking a cigarette and opened her mouth, letting the thick smoke fill the air. I have never smoked and my friends have never encouraged me, yet._

_"You should try it, Elena" Kol Mikaelson, brother of Klaus Mikaelson, suggested. I didn't knew what he was referring to until I saw the cigarette in his hand. Nope, no way I was smoking tonight. I shook my head, declining his offer._

_"Sorry, Kol, I don't smoke." I said_

_He pouted, which made me giggle. "Oh, come on, Elena, try it." He said and I shook my head._

_"Kol, shut the fuck up, don't encourage her to do it. Is bad. I don't want her to end up like lungs like ours, if she doesn't want, then she doesn't want." He defended me, making Kol shut up and slide the cigarette on his pocket._

_I smiled at Kol. "It's fine, Kol. I just don't want to try it tonight, okay?" He smiled a little and nodded._

_"Sorry, Elena, I-I shouldn't have." He apologized._

_I shook my head and shrugged._

Damon always defended her, from however and whatever it was. They were one, but they never got further.

If there was something that made Elena fall in love with him, was his big, warm, and kind heart, even though he had a façade that impeded anyone to see the real Damon, the Damon fall in love with. Something that made them close, was the way Elena look right through him. She could know what was bothering him from miles away and knew him so well, and of course, she was always there for him whenever things got rough back at home.

Damon has always been jealous of his younger brother, Stefan Salvatore, the golden boy. I never hang out around Stefan, but when I did, he was always kind and warm, never hurting a fly. But apparently, Damon thought otherwise. Stefan was the one who cause their mother's death, since he was the last one. Even though it wasn't Damon's fault, Guiseppe Salvatore always beat him till he bleed, but there was always Elena with a kit of first aids to heal his wounds. Whenever one had a breakdown, the other would be there to help him or her. If something was wrong back at home, Damon would drive to Elena's. She would make him seat, take a cup of coffee while she applied alcohol to his wounds and he told her how Stefan messed up this time that caused his father to beat him up. If it was the other way around, Elena would go to his place and he would caress her hair, sleep with him all night while listening to music while he listened to her problems. That's how things worked for them. They would help each other out, always.

And it wasn't only with her, Damon was the leader for some reason: he created the gang. He saved each one of us. He found Caroline at school taking a mouthful of pills, but thank god Damon was there before she could kill herself. He saved Kol when some kids were bullying him at the park to death, he was playing with a branch and threatened the kids, scarring them away and saving Kol. He saved us all, he was our guardian, god, take your pick, but for me, he was my angel.

The Gang, also known as The Crew, welcomed me with open arms. I never thought I would fit in with this amazing people, I never really thought I would.

_I stood beneath the freezing cold winter of Mystic Falls in an abandoned alley, not a good way to celebrate Christmas, isn't it? If some girl of the cheerleader squad from school saw me like this, she would probably laugh at the irony of the situation. If she went to other school other than Mystic Falls' high, she would probably think of me as a druggie, probably heartbroken girl who got dump by her boyfriend. But of course she would think that, with my red and white stripped long-sleeved shirt covering my cut scars, my old ripped out jeans and my pale face, I look like a dead living zombie, of course she would think that._

_The situation would be so much different if she went to my school, she would of course laugh at my face. Mostly, everybody at school hates me. I used to be Queen Bee and Mystic Falls' sweetheart, caring and sweet Elena, she would laugh at the irony. Who's laughing now?, that would probably be her first thought._

_Life is hard, empty, and overrated. I've tried not to commit suicide many times, why not do it already? Everybody hates you. Even your own brother and Aunt, your last relatives you have left, hate you. Well, that was partly true. They don't hate me, more like avoid me. Aunt Jenna, who used to be one of my best friends, is always telling Jeremy to stay away from me._

_"She's a druggie, Jeremy," Aunt Jenna would say, trying to make Jeremy reason after helping me make my math homework, "She's a bad influence, I don't want you to get involved with people like her. God knows what kind of people she's hanging around with. Don't help her, just ignore her. She's bad, Jeremy."_

_"But...she's my sister." Jeremy would defend, which was useless now. Aunt Jenna had finally got into his head._

_"I don't want this to be your life, Jeremy," Aunt Jenna would say, pointing at me, "And neither would your mother, I'm sure of that. She never liked that kind of people."_

_I let a cold tear slip away from my eye, how did I ended up being like this? Was it after my father beat me and left Mystic Falls? After my mother life? I've had this life for so long I've forgotten why I did it. I guess I just do it because there's something missing, I feel sad and empty. It's like nothing was worth it._

_My once beautiful and shiny brunette hair was soaked from the rain, I probably smell since I didn't have washed in a few days but the rain had covered it already. All the company I had was the sound of the rain hitting the things it went through it, not caring and just passing through it. I wish I could be like that; not caring, just passing through_ _life and not caring what other's think. But unfortunately we live in a world where people's opinion's are important._ _Either they are bad or not, they are important. I've known that for a really long time, it's just now I realize its true meaning. _

_"Don't let someone else's opinions or thoughts bring you down." My mother would say and smile at her._

_But now she couldn't hear her mother's voice and hear that one sentence one more time. It's like it's only true if she says it, like if I was only capable of believing on it if she's alive. Now she's gone, and the meaning of that simple sentence is gone now too. _

_It still feels weird though, coming home and expecting my mother would be alive, my father would still love me and care of me, my Aunt would still be my best friend and I would tell her all the drama that was going on at school, and I would play with Jeremy, stay up all night and eat popcorn while watching a Supernatural marathon together. It feels weird coming home and to know everything of that is long gone and never coming back. I spent months blaming my mother's death for all of that was happening to me, that it never occurred me to think I brought all of the hate, gossips, rumors, and pity myself. All that happening to me it's all my fault. I had the choice to be the brave strong daughter my father and mother expected me to be. I had the choice to take care of my little sister instead of partying up all night and get high with drugs I had bought from druggies from outside Mystic Falls. I had the choice to stay strong, to choose the easy way to get out of this whole and this misery, avoid it. But no, I chose the hard way, I chose the way I had to deal with pain and humiliation. I had a simple choice to make, but I chose the wrong one, the hardest one. _

_I was too involved in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone jogging towards where I was sitting, covering his or her head – since I couldn't see if it was female or male –, with a jacket. I saw the person walk towards my direction, hearing clearly how when she or he walked the rain gathered on the floor would splash. It had started snowing, and snow was starting to form, covering the trash on the ground. That's when I realized, I was too deep in my thoughts I didn't realize it had started snowing. _

_"Hey, are you okay?" I heard the person ask, which sounded like a boy, as he kneeled to reach my size so he was facing me. I couldn't see his face clearly, but I could see perfectly that he had some beautiful blue eyes. It shined beneath the dark, it was something beautiful. He had a very handsome complexion as well, I could see he was pale and raindrops were covering his face, but still was beautiful. I snapped out of my mind when I reminded myself he had asked me a question, but didn't answer. He didn't need to know how broken I was, how damaged I was. He sighed and took out his hand. "Damon Salvatore."_

_I opened my mouth in surprise. I had heard of him before, Damon Salvatore. He's reputation in this town in known as "Bad Boy". I've heard quite a lot things like player, druggie, tattoo covered, but insanely handsome. Even though I had lived in Mystic Falls my entire life, I had never met him or the Salvatore family. I've heard of Selina Salvatore, since she used to be my mother's best friend, and used to hear Selina complain of how Damon messed up things or rarely how lucky she is of having Damon as her son. She stopped coming home for breakfast with my mother when she got divorced and moved out to France, her true nature. She used to be known as a really famous painter, until she died of some disease of the brain. Everyone was devastated, but didn't go to the funeral even though my mother and father did. All of the things I've heard of Damon are bad, but it's until this time I saw him as he truly was: damaged, just as me.  
_

_I let a slow tear fall down my cheek. "E-E-Elena Gi-Gilbert" I said freezing when I was able to talk. I could tell by his expression he was surprised to. Surprised that the queen of Mystic Falls was standing outside in the freezing weather on Christmas Eve, that's certainly not something he had expected. I let more tears fall and I cried hard until he hugged me tight. _

_"Hey, hey" He lifted up my chin "Are you okay? Want me to take you home, Elena?" He asked softly._

_I shook my head. "I have nowhere to go. Everyone hates me, it's my fault everyone hates me. They hate me." I cried loudly on his chest as he held me tight._

_"It's okay, Elena. Life sucks, okay? I'll take you to my house." He said, carrying me on bride style as he put me on the passenger seat of his car, which smelled like roses and onion. I was drifting away, sleeping. It was almost that I fall asleep when I felt Damon take out a snowflake from my face, caressing my cheek as if I was an old friend. And I swear, I heard Damon whisper three words: My Little Snowflake. _

It wasn't, indeed, the first time they met. They had met when Elena was 4 years old and Damon was 6. They both used to play together all day long, until they moved to Italy for family business and moved back 10 years later with no memories of the Gilbert's.

Damon, somehow, always managed to make her laugh when she was upset, he always did. Or not laugh, only made her feel okay, loved.

_I crawled up in my bed, letting the tears cover my face. I just had a fight with a girl at college, I never usually let anyone affect my feelings and emotions, but this time went way too far. _

_" 'Lena?" I heard Damon call from outside my closed room door._

_I stiffened. "Go away, Damon." I said_

_He didn't of course obey, and opened up my door. I felt his cold hard hands in my middle, which I somehow always found warm and caring. I was officially in love with Damon, but I wasn't sure if he felt the same away._

_"Everything will be alright, snowflake, I promise." He said, caressing my neck. "My Little Snowflake"_

Though they never really were officially anything, they both loved each other.

Damon had always loved The Gang, he considered them his family. He always had a big caring heart, but not everybody was allowed to be in. If you were in, it was special, you officially had a part of Damon's trust, a part of Damon's life, and a part of Damon's heart. It meant that he loved you dearly, that he would always be there for you and protect you. But when it came to the popular guys, he hated them so much. They made us what we are now: broken, damaged, scared, not able to love again. Damon felt a huge hatred for them, them and their superficial hearts.

_"Look at them." Damon glanced at the cafeteria table where the popular guys where sitting, with a disgusted look on his face._

_I shrugged, not really caring what they were doing. I didn't really understood Damon's hate for them. I mean, I hate them, I hate them so freaking much, but Damon hates them with so much passion it sometimes scare me. I think he hates to see us that way: broken and damaged, and thinks is because of their fault. Well, it partly is, but not completely. He hates to see us that way and makes everything to show his hate for them. Tatia Pierce, the Eastern Univesity's queen, was shoving her tongue down Klaus' throat. We looked away with a disgusted face as we heard the moans._

_"They are disgusting." Caroline said._

_Caroline had dated Klaus before Tatia did. Caroline dumped him because he didn't accepted the fact he was one of us, one of The Crew. It was really obvious she still had feelings for him, but for the sake of her, didn't dare to admit it. Matt Donovan had this arm wrapped around Bonnie Bennet's shoulder, and with his other arm's hand caressing her caramel skin. Stefan Salvatore, on the other hand, was laughing at some odd joke Andie Starr had said to him. Katherine Pierce, Tatia's identical twin sister, looked annoyed. Not because his boyfriend was flirting with Andie, but because something was going on. She looked annoyed, there were also bags under her eyes and looked like she was sick. She excused herself and left the cafeteria, Stefan not blinking an eye and looking right at Andie's breasts. _

_"Your brother is disgusting, Damon, he's looking right at Andie's breasts and didn't cared Katherine left." Vicki said annoyed, taking a sip of her cardboard milk. _

_Damon shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. "He's always like that, I'm not even sure if he loves Katherine or not anymore" Damon replied at Vicki, agreeing with her._

_I, still curious about Katherine, excused myself and made my way out of the cafeteria. I turned to see empty hallways and locked rooms since it was already night. I heard soft cries and followed them. It turned out to be a crying Katherine._

_"Ka-Katherine?" I asked._

_She continued sobbing softly as she looked up to stare at me, a look I had only seen a few times. She was broken, somebody had broken her. I had always thought of Katherine Pierce as a strong and independent woman, never letting herself down. Sure, she was kind of selfish but only when needed. She never really caused me any trouble, it was more her friends who made fun of my scars and long-sleeved shirts. She always gave me a sympathy look._

_"E-Elena?" She asked softly, but her voice sounded cold. "What-What do you want? Did you came here to make fun of me? How I am the one crying on the ground? Huh? Did you?" She asked and cried more loudly. _

_I crawled up to her side and hugged her, just like Damon had done when he met me. "Ssh, everything's gonna be alright, Katherine." I said softly._

_"No!" She argued quickly. "No! Nothing's going to be alright...I got pregnant, my father took away my child when I was only sixteen and my mother left home. I'm known as the school's slut and I don't have any real friends. Tatia is always the one with the perfect life, perfect friends, and perfect boyfriend! But nobody sees how she truly is! A selfish bitch!" She cried and buried her face on my chest._

_"Ssh." I said "I know how you feel, Katherine, believe it or not. You feel damaged, broken, like nobody understands you. You feel like life is no longer worth it and that there's nobody that cares about you, that nobody loves you." I said and she nodded, softly and still sobbing. "You are a strong woman, Katherine. Want true friends?" She nodded. I stood up and handed her my hand. "Then follow me."_

That's how KatherinePierce and Elena Gilbert became friends, and she also became part of the family. But nothing lasts forever, nothing ever stays the same, nothing. Elena Gilbert didn't came to realize that until it was too late, too late.

_I closed my eyes, I had to tell him. I had to tell him how much I loved him. Hat to tell him that everything changed since I met him when we were just kids. Had to tell him I remembered those few moments we spent together. Tell him those moments we spent now mean more than the bigger ones. Confessing my love for him is my worst nightmare. What if he thought only of me as a little sister? What if he only thought of me as part of his family? There is only one way to find the right answer to my questions. I picked up my phone and dialed his name, not knowing what I was doing. _

_"Hello?" I heard his voice from the other line. _

_It was past midnight and he probably was already asleep, so I cursed myself for not thinking about it before. My words got lost in my throat, and I didn't dare to speak. I just heard his soft breathing and I could tell he had forgotten about the phone he may or may not have holding in this moment. He was falling asleep again, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him I was leaving town in one day, and I couldn't tell him I loved him. Was I a coward? Just as my father told me? Perhaps I was. _

_"I love you." I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me._

_The next morning was weird, Damon was staring right at me all day long. I was scared he had heard what I said last night, but was probably too asleep to have heard. _

_"I'll drive you." Damon offered._

_When we entered his car, he said the words I was scared to hear all day long. "I heard." He said._

_"What?" I asked, trying to sound confused._

_"I. Heard." He said emphazazing every word. "I heard what you said last night, Snowflake..."_

_"Listen, Damon, I know it's strange, maybe you don't feel the same way I do but..."_

_He sighed, he hated when people interrupted him. "I love you too, Elena." He said. I realized he didn't say Snow or Snowflake, he said 'Elena'. He was serious._

_Before I knew, he had pressed his lips against mine. His lips were soft, and perfectly fitted mine. I felt sparks life, but then he pushed away. That's when I knew my dream was over, and then reality came in. "We can't be anything more."_

_I nodded, but not in agreement. It hurt me that we couldn't be more than friends, was he too scared to try? Or didn't he loved me enough? It was in that moment, we decided to remain nothing._

_As he drove, I watched the city fade away since my apartment was outskirts of town. A tear slipped down my cheek but I couldn't cry in front of Damon, I just couldn't. Damon couldn't see how broken I was after he told me that. But I also didn't dare to look right at him in the eye. I just couldn't. When we arrived, before I could close the door, he asked._

_"After everything that just happened...can I still call you My Little Snowflake?" He asked, hopefully._

_There was silence, until I nodded my head with a little fake smile. "Okay" I said and closed the door._

Elena never saw him again, never again. She had moved from New York to Texas and was a bartender of a popular bar in Houston. She never loved anyone again, not as she loved Damon.

She was his little snowflake, his salvation, his angel. A fallen angel. She had nothing else to live for, The Crew was separated and gone. Vicki had married to Tyler, who was now a business man, and had three beautiful kids. Caroline and Kol got married as well, and had a beautiful daughter named after her, Elena Elizabeth Mikaelson. She never heard of Damon though. The last thing she knew it was that he dated Katherine for a year, but only to find out he used her as a replacement for her since they both a lot alike.

Everyone's life was perfect. Just one more death, how much trouble can that cause? Just. One. More.

She finally let go of the hand that was supporting her, finally free. Just as she thought she was going to fall, a hand wrapped around hers. She turned around to face those baby blue eyes she fell inmediately for when they met.

"Don't do it." He begged. Tears formed in her eyes and she went to hug him, sobbing hard on his chest. He, carefully, caressed her hair. "My Little Snowflake, I finally found you."

Both, damaged and broken, found their way back to hapiness. Damon, absolutely knew how to save a life. Wrapped in each other arms, they sobbed until dawn.


End file.
